Suspended Memory
by PikaNaNoDa
Summary: Discontinued A plot to get back at the ruler of Heaven. But the ruler of Hell also gets personal rewards from it as well as revenge.
1. Default Chapter

"Suspended Memory" Chapter 1 ---------- by: Crimson Night ---------- Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Angel sanctuary or any of its characters. Don't sue. Have nothing important to the outside world. ---------- Note: ---------- Warnings: ---------- Pairings: ----------  
  
In the days to come, the Armons will rule the planet. The Quat will start a war with the Armons, and in result, suffer great losses. In the end, only a select few will be left. They will have to fight over control of the planet. The power struggle will be between the angels, the demons, and all species that inhabit or watch over the planet.  
  
The red-headed boy groaned when he awoke. Today a meeting will be held to see who gets to guard what. He knew who he would be paired with and he hoped that would change. With the thought eating away at him, he got dressed and readied himself for the meeting. He then left his room and turned left. On his way down the long hallway, he prepared himself. He had no idea what hideous mission he would be given this time. He finally reached the door he was looking for. It opened automatically. He stepped in.  
  
"Well, hello Mika-chan. Late as usual. Would it kill you to be on time or even better, get here early? I can't say I'm surprised though. It's just like you to lag behind everyone else." It was Michael's 'favorite' comrade. "Shove it Raphael!" Michael shot back; he was already having an awful morning.  
  
"SILENCE!!!!" The voice made everyone in the room jump. The source of the voice made Michael's skin crawl. It was Rosiel. That was great. Rosiel was one of the last people he wanted to see. The last time he and Rosiel were in the same room........... well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. Given the chance, Michael would have Rosiel locked up in a mental asylum.  
  
"Rosiel, how come you just can't disappear?"  
  
"Michael, it's just like you to shine a new light on my day. But, unfortunately, I don't have time to chat. Now have a seat so we can finish this meeting and get to work. Let's see, is everyone here? Michael then looked around the room to see who was attending this meeting. Rosiel, Uriel, Gabrielle, Katan, Raphael, and himself.  
  
"Seems as though everyone is here." The sudden sound of Rosiel's voice startled him. "The tasks are to be assigned now. Gabrielle, you are to check on the angels guarding the Gates of Heaven and do you regular duties already assigned to you. Which means that you shouldn't have to leave Heaven. Uriel and Raphael, you are to continue your regular duties and have a word with the angels guarding the Gates of Hell. Katan, you have your tasks already. And finally, Michael, you'll be assisting me. I figured you and Raphael get tired of fighting all the time. You are all dismissed."  
  
Most of the angels couldn't believe that this week was going to be filled with easy, laid back assignments. It had been calm the last couple of weeks. They were glad though; they needed a break. It was long overdue.  
  
Raphael, on the other hand, couldn't relax as easier as the other angels. He was worried about Michael. The youngster had been his partner in every mission. Also, he knew Rosiel. He also knew better than to argue with Rosiel. Arguing with Rosiel could get him exiled. He knew no matter what Rosiel did Father would always take his side.  
  
"Raphael did I or did I not dismiss you?" Raphael was brought back to reality. He didn't realize that he hadn't moved from his chair. "You are to make haste." "Yes sir." With a bow to Rosiel and a quick glance to Michael, Raphael left the room.  
  
After Raphael's departure, Michael devoted his attention to Rosiel who was standing on the other side of the room. "So, Rosiel, what am I to do?"  
  
"First I must gather a few things. You should probably do the same. Umm, let's see, you'll need weapons. Maybe some clothes. You might have to change where going."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, sir. Where are we going exactly?" Michael wanted to know what Rosiel was up to. He had a bad feeling about all of this. Of course, the mere mention of Rosiel's name made his stomach turn.  
  
"We have some things that need checking out on Earth. From there, a number of things. We may even stop to see how that brother of yours is doing."  
  
"Wh-What!! Go see Lucifer!! Why?!"  
  
"Don't get so worked up Michael. I said we might see how Lucifer is doing. Looking at the list of the things we must do, we more than likely won't have the time. I was actually wanting to see 'Lucifiel' about a small matter." Rosiel then turned to Michael with a serious look on his face. "Meet me at the gates in one and one-half hours. If you finish packing before we are to leave, you may lounge. But, if you are late I will have you head." Rosiel said all of this with a calm tone. Even with the calmness of Rosiel's tone, Michael still knew to take that warning seriously.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Michael hated packing. He almost always forgot something. Extra boots, coat, shorts, suspenders. He had all his clothes, lab top. What am I missing? He looked around the room a few times and realized what he was leaving out. His sword and sunglasses. He put his sunglasses on his face, bound his sword to his back, grabbed his backpack and was out the door.  
  
Rosiel was waiting for him at the gates when he arrived. "Good. You're on time. That's a first. Before we get started you need to know about the first mission. We are going to Earth to stop a prophecy from being fulfilled. We must stop a species called the Armons from taking over the world, causing a species known as the Quat to start a war. And if the prophecy is correct the Quat will lose."  
  
"If the Armons will end up having control over the planet anyway, why try to stop it?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain. Here read this on our way to Earth. It's the Book of Prophecies. Before we enter the Earth's atmosphere put the book in your backpack. If anything happens to that book, Father will be angry. That's the only copy." Rosiel tossed the confused boy a thick leather-bound book and walked to the center of the gates. Michael followed and positioned himself beside the other angel. Michael looked at Rosiel. Rosiel returned the glance and nodded. The gates began to open. They spread their wings and made their exit.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
While flying, Michael began reading the pages Rosiel had marked for him. He noticed something that sounded familiar: In the days to come, the Armons will rule the planet. The Quat will start a war with the Armons, and in result, suffer great losses. In the end, only a select few will be left. They will have to fight over control of the planet. The power struggle will be between the angels, the demons, and all species that inhabit or watch over the planet.  
  
(That was the same thing an old man in a hooded cloak had said to him in a dream he'd had just the night before. He didn't know what it meant. He woke up before he could get an explanation.)  
  
Michael almost dropped the book when he realized where he recognized that passage from. Rosiel saw Michael falter and slowed so the boy could catch up. "You okay?" "Yeah. I think so." "We're close to the Earth's atmosphere, so brace yourself."  
  
Michael put the book in his pack. He had no desire to read anymore of that book. He was extremely creeped out now. The whole thing was a little weird.  
  
After a few more minutes of flying, they were only a few hundred miles from Earth. Michael was ready for the landing that would take place in the next thirty seconds.  
  
Michael and Rosiel landed on their feet, not making a sound. Michael looked around at his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of nowhere. "Rosiel! Where are we?! I thought we were going to save the world! How are we going to do that in this place?! There's probably not a house for thousand of miles!"  
  
"Michael, calm down. We can't be seen at our landing spot. People could see. Those are the rules." Rosiel, as usual, was calm. He then walked about ten feet and mumbled something under his breath. Michael really wanted to know what he said.  
  
"Fine. Where are we going to put our clothes?"  
  
"We are going to a hotel. We just have to walk to get there. Nothing major."  
  
"What do you mean 'nothing major'? We could be stuck out here for days." Michael was doing his best to not make Rosiel angry by saying something the other angel might find offensive.  
  
"Michael, you are just too young to understand things. Life is all about hard work. A little walk should be nothing for you. After all, you are an angel."  
  
"As long as we get there soon. I want to shower. I didn't get to since I got up late."  
  
Rosiel laughed at Michael's whining. "Come on. Let's get started." Rosiel spread his three wings. (As much as Michael hated Rosiel, he did admire the angel's wings. He only had two and they didn't give off the same glow that Rosiel's did. Maybe when he got a little older his wings would look like that. He sure hoped so.)  
  
"Wait Rosiel. You know that flying on Earth is against the rules."  
  
"Sorry. I always thought you wanted to fly on Earth." "Yeah, I do. But I can't break the rules. If I were to caught there would be hell to pay." Michael cringed at the thought of the types of punishment he could receive.  
  
"Here's the deal. Since I in charge, I'm allowing you to break this rule right now." With that said, Rosiel started flying. He stopped about fifty feet away. Michael believed that that meant for him to do the same. So, he spread his wings and flew toward Rosiel.  
  
Michael actually was glad to be around Rosiel right now. He never thought in all of eternity that that would happen. It surprised him. And all it took was for Rosiel to let him break one rule.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
When the landed about one hundred yards from the hotel. No one saw them. It was a pretty deserted area. They walked the rest of the way. Michael waited outside while Rosiel got a room.  
  
The room was bigger than Michael expected. There was a bed, a couch, and a large table with two chairs. It all worked out. Rosiel would probably take the bed and Michael would be up all night on his computer while keeping watch. Hopefully, Raphael would be on the computer. He could talk to the Angel of Wind while Rosiel got his beauty sleep.  
  
"Michael, do you have your computer with you? I'd like to see it."  
  
Michael didn't let anyone touch his computer or his sword. "No, I don't. Sorry. Excuse me, I have to use the toilet. "Micheal threw his backpack, which he had been fumbling through and did not zip up, onto the floor and went into the bathroom.  
  
Rosiel noticed that some of the boy's stuff had fallen out of his backpack. He went over to pick it up. Upon doing so, he noticed a black thing about the size of a notebook. He picked it up and saw that it was Michael's lab top. He was outraged. One thing that made Rosiel angry besides being disobeyed, was being lied to.  
  
Michael walked out of the bathroom, only to be greeted by an angry look on the face of the senior angel. "What's wro----" Michael's sentence was interrupted with a backhanded slap to the right side of his face, causing him to feel a surge of power course through his body. Michael passed out before he hit the floor. 


	2. Memory Laspe

"Suspended Memory" Part 2 ---------- by: Crimson Night ---------- Disclaimer: As I said, I don't own them. ----------  
  
  
  
Michael awoke, his vision blurry. His memory of what had happened was lost to him. He looked around to see Rosiel sitting at the table tapping away at a keyboard. "Oh, so you're awake. Baby have a nice nap?" Michael' s face burned bright red in anger of Rosiel's last comment.  
  
"Rosiel, you -----"  
  
Before Michael knew what was happening, Rosiel appeared before him and gave him a slap that would have broken a human's jaw. "Don't you ever say anything like that to me. You're lucky that you're an archangel. Otherwise, I would kill you. I take that back. I probably wouldn't kill you. After all, you're just a baby." Rosiel sat back down at the table and continued whatever he was doing before Michael woken up. "Michael, I forgive you for what you did."  
  
Michael had no idea what it was that he had done, but he knew not to argue with Rosiel. He also knew not to tell Rosiel that he didn't remember what had happened after he used the bathroom. To let Rosiel know that he was vulnerable in any way would be a mistake. He just turned over in the bed and drifted back into darkness.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Michael!! For Father's sake, get up! You could sleep through the end of the world." Michael moaned with frustration. He wanted to go back to sleep. "What's up."  
  
"We have to get started on the mission. We can't afford to waste any more time around here. Get your things together. We catch a plane in half an hour."  
  
Michael gathered all of his things and lay back on the bed while Rosiel was making himself pretty in the restroom.  
  
Michael had fallen asleep again. "Michael get up!"  
  
"I'm up. I'm up. Uhhhhh!" He really wanted to go back to sleep. He couldn't believe that Rosiel had waited until he was asleep to make the decision to leave.  
  
"Michael, we don't have all of eternity. MOVE!!!!!"  
  
Michael jumped up and was out the door in barely a second. "I assume you're wide awake now." Rosiel and Michael began to walk. Michael wondered if they would get to the airport on time. It seemed like the walk would take longer than they had time. He wanted to talk. He didn't like the silence. "Rosiel, what is our first mission?"  
  
"We must destroy the Armon Amulet. It is the source of the Armons power. If the Dark Lords of the Armons get their hands on it before we do, things could become chaotic."  
  
"I have two questions. One, what are the Dark Lords of the Armons? And two, in what way could things become chaotic?"  
  
"You mean to tell me that you didn't read the book. I even marked all the pages for you."  
  
"I kinda forgot about the book.  
  
Rosiel hated kids. "You really do have to grow up. The Dark Lords of the Armons are the evil side of Armon Royal Family. According to prophecy, they will obtain the amulet and use its power to take control of Earth. About the chaotic part of the story. Humans don't know that the Armons exist. They only surely know of the things they see. They would be in frenzy. Also, the Armons aren't a very friendly species. They believe in necessary violence. And that's putting it mildly."  
  
Michael and Rosiel finally reached the airport. Problem is: It was deserted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yep. It was even shorter than the first. But it is a 


	3. Unwanted Visitor

" Suspended Memory" Part 3 ---------- by: Crimson Night ---------- Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Original characters, however, are mine. All mine!!! ---------- Note: Umm. Dunno. Yay. ----------  
" Yeah, Rosiel, there's lots to do here. No one around. The place is lifeless. Whaddya expect to find here?"  
  
"Quiet Michael! I'm trying to concentrate. I can feel it's presence close by."  
  
"What presence? What are you babbling on about?"  
  
Frustrated with having to explain everything to the idiot archangel he sighed. "Well let's see. Only the presence of the subject of the mission."  
  
"Oh." Michael had completely forgotten about the mission for that split second. He was still trying to figure out how to keep Rosiel from finding out about his 'little' memory problem.  
  
They just stood there for a few moments. Suddenly, they noticed some quick movements in the shadows. Both angels altered their positions to a fighting stance, braced for an attack at any moment. The floor of the abandoned airport shook ferociously. Michael and Rosiel had to fight to keep their balance. The creature shot up from the floor just below Michael, sending the smaller angel into the air. He recovered quickly and managed to land on his feet. With sword in hand, Michael ran toward the creature. The creature disappeared, reappearing in the space Michael had just been standing in.  
  
To the angels' surprise the creature resembled a human as did they. Was this creature a human or an angel? Before they had time to ponder the question, the creature introduced itself. " I am Alonki, the six hundredth sixty- sixth child of the half- breed- Armon blood line. You could say I am an antichrist of sort. Sorry, but I must cut this encounter short. But before I go, I have a message for you to deliver to your father. Tell him that I will have revenge for what he bestowed upon my family." Alonki bowed to the angels, mostly out of politeness. "It was pleasant to make you acquaintances Inorganic Angel Rosiel and Michael Archangel of Fire." He then dissolved, and the floor was restored to normal. Michael and Rosiel looked at each other in disbelief. 'How had he known them?' was the question that was running through their heads.  
-- Author's rambling -- Yeah, that was really short. But I did manage to write something. For those of you who actually have read this far, I plan to continue soon. The next chapter will be longer, promise. I'm thinking lemon! 


	4. Plan in Motion

"Suspended Memory" by: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: You already know I don't own AS. Note: Yaoi!  
  
"How did it go Alonki?" Alonki kneeled before his master. The one that ruled over him and all demons in Hell sat on a thrown, a wine glass in his hand, the contents closely resembling blood. "I want a full report on this," his master lifted the glass to his lips, "and I expect you made some progress."  
  
"Sir, I have been in contact with the subjects. And I believe we can get the job done soon."  
  
"Hmm. Good. How soon?"  
  
Alonki raised his head to look at his master. In return, his master gazed at him, his black eyes looking somewhat impatient. "Tonight. We could do it as soon as the sun sets."  
  
"No."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I want you to wait for sometime. A week. Yes, a week would be sufficient enough. You can manage it in a week, yes?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The black leather-clad figure rose from the thrown and now towered over his still kneeling servant. He reached out his hand and held it along the boy's cheek. Alonki closed his eyes and leaned his head into his master's palm. "Now, my pet, you will start making plans for their arrival. Make sure things are in order." Alonki opened his eyes, his grey orbs staring into those of his master.  
  
The dark figure moved his hand below the boy's chin and pulled u, signaling for him to rise from his kneeling position. Alonki did as indicated, still staring into his master's dark eyes, his feelings completely revealing themselves. The hand trailed from his chin, to his shoulder, down his arm, and circled around his waist, drawing him closer to his taller master. "Sir?"  
  
The taller being leaned in and claimed the boy's lips. Alonki closed his eyes and opened his mouth allowing his master more access. The other took that invitation, pushing his tongue past the boy's lips and into his mouth, not having to fight for dominance. His master suddenly pulled away. The boy looked somewhat flushed and confused. "M-master Lucifer."  
  
A smile made its way across Lucifer's face. "You're a good boy Alonki. Now, go make those arrangements. Report back to me later. "Lucifer turned and walked through the black curtains on the other side of the room.  
  
Alonki slumped down into Lucifer's thrown, trying to catch his breath. He was proud of the way he had handled himself with Master Lucifer. He might be nothing more than a boy compared to how long the Master has been alive. But, he still considered himself the be a man. Although, that was kind of hard to do around Lucifer.  
  
Alonki sighed. He had so much work to do in such a short time. That won't be easy. Not to mention the state of his hormones were in. If Lucifer wanted him to have everything in order by nightfall, he would.  
  
************  
  
It took Alonki roughly seven hours to accomplish what needed to be done. After wards, he was tiered and had a headache. But, was happily on his way to report back with the Master. Lucifer would be glad to get the news of how things are going. Alonki on the other hand, was slightly nervous about having to wait another week. He reached the thrown room, and it was empty except for one guard standing by the curtain Lucifer had used as his exit earlier. The guard saw Alonki approaching. Before Alonki could ask, the guard took his staff and pulled back the curtain. "His highness is in his quarters, or across the hall in the Library, I would guess."  
  
"Thank you." Alonki walked past the guard and into a dimly lit hallway and turned left. The doors to the Library were closed, so Lucifer more than likely wasn't there. He turned around and saw that the door adjacent to the Library was slightly ajar. He tapped on the door lightly. "Master?"  
  
"You may come in Alonki." Alonki opened the door. Lucifer was sitting on the edge of a massive bed with black velvet hangings, reading a book. "Um, sir, you told me I was to report back with you."  
  
"Oh, yes. And?"  
  
"Everything is ready for next week. Is there anything else you request of me now?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Well, I guess there's not much for you to do for the next week but wait. But, I do want you to keep close watch, even if not directly."  
  
"Yes, sir." Alonki bowed and turned to make his leave. "Wait. There is one more thing I request of you."  
  
Alonki halted. "Yes?" Lucifer stood and glided to where Alonki stood and glided to where Alonki stood and put his arm around the boy's waist. "M- master Luci-" Lucifer put a finger to the boy's lips. "Shh." He led Alonki back toward the bed, still holding him. Alonki felt himself being lowered onto a soft surface. Lucifer then seized his lips and it was a reoccurrence of an earlier event. A hand roamed over his body and he gasped into his master's mouth as the hand grazed over a sensitive area. A smile formed on Lucifer's lips. He was getting reaction he wanted. Lucifer lifted the boy up a little and removed his coat; he wasn't wearing a shirt. Alonki felt something fumbling with the rim of his pants. Lucifer leaned up enough to look thoughtfully into his servant's eyes. As he pushed the pants down and kicked them to the floor.  
  
Lucifer recaptured the boy's mouth. He pressed his body close to Alonki's. He moved his hand down and settled it just inside Alonki's thigh. His clothes dematerialized and now he lay on the boy, their members rubbing against one another. Lucifer rubbed against Alonki, gaining a moan from him. He spread the boy's legs and positioned himself, breaking the kiss to do so. He then thrust forward. He stayed still for a moment, letting Alonki's body get used to the intrusion.  
  
However, he couldn't wait too long. He mad small movements, earning moans, a mixture of both pleasure and pain. They could both feel the blood that had began to flow. Lucifer quickened his movements, unable to control himself any longer.  
  
Alonki was in a state of ecstasy. There was just the right amount of pleasure to make up for the pain. His moans easily drowned out those of his master's. He was secretly hoping that this would never end.  
  
~a/n~ That was the best I could do at this time….plz forgive…. The story should improve…hopefully. The plot will eventually begin to form. 


End file.
